Dementia
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Dib really is crazy.


**Guess who had an awesome time at InvaderCON?! I did! Anyway, just a short one-shot. Hope you like!**

**Warning: This story can be confusing at time. Just read 'til the end. I promise it'll make sense. **

* * *

"You won't get away with it this time, Zim," yelled a boy with dark black hair.

"Be quiet, inferior earth slug," retorted another boy with a pink tunic.

Dib ran after Zim and tackled him down.

"Get off me, filthy human!" Zim shrieked. A crowd began to form.

"Fight, fight, fight…" the crowd began to chant.

"What do ya say, space boy?" Dib said, standing up and brushing dirt off of his clothes. "Put 'em up!"

"Filthy human!" Zim yelled. "Zim can beat you at any fight, be it fistfight or other."

"Prove it!"

Zim swung his skinny arm and hit Dib square in the nose. Dib staggered back and stared at the blood dripping out of his nose, pooling in his hands, dripping down on to the floor, staining the grey concrete with bright red…

He snapped out of it and swung at Zim's head with a bloody hand. Zim yelped and staggered back. He could feel the heat from the injury as a bump formed on his head. Pain shot through his head and he groaned.

"Stupid human!" Zim screamed. He punched Dib in the jaw and Dib bit his tongue. Dib spat blood out. He then lunged at Zim and they both fell on the floor, punching and scratching.

Suddenly, both boys felt cold, ended fingers on their backs. They were lifted to their feet. They heard a menacing growl, like that of a lion.

"Zim, Dib," hissed their teacher, Miss Bitters. "Get into the principle's office right now."

Both Zim and Dib, with their heads hanging, walked to the office.

"So boys," said their principle. "I see you two got into a flight.

"Yes," Dib mumbled. "It's true."

"Yeah," Zim said.

"Well, due to school protocol we have to contact your parents."

"My dad's probably busy in his lab," Dib said.

"And, eh… my parents are busy doing… human things! Yes, human things! Heh heh… I am ZIM!" Zim said.

"Don't listen to his lies, principle!"

"Boys!" The principle yelled. "Your parents will find out one way or another. I will make sure they do." The principle stomped over to the phone and dialed Professor Membrane. Professor Membrane picked the phone up.

"Hello? Is this important? I'm in the middle of an important—"

"Yes, it is important," the principle snapped. "Your son… Dib? …has been fighting with a boy at school."

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone. Then, a heavy sigh was heard.

"Alright. I'll be on my way to the school in five minutes."

Dib sat, twiddling his fingers, as the principle called Zim's parents. If they even could be called "parents". They were robots!

When he finished, they waited patiently for the arrival of Dib and Zim's parents.

Professor Membrane burst end through the door dramatically as soon as he got to the office. He stared at his son in what looked like mild disgust.

"Son, did you get in a fight with Zim?"

Dib nodded sheepishly, blood still pouring from his nose.

"I'm disappointed. Go to the nurse, rinse out your mouth and clean the blood from your nose. I'll check later to see if it's broken."

Dib nodded and left the room, the principle following him closely.

Professor Membrane shifted his weight back and forth. He stared at the boy with light peachy skin, blue eyes, a small nose, big ears and a good head of hair who's name was Zim.

"I see you got hit in the head pretty hard," Professor Membrane said.

Zim nodded. "Your son can punch."

Professor Membrane smiled. "Thanks for letting him… exercise his love of the paranormal with you."

When Zim raised his eyebrow, Professor Membrane explained.

"My son Dib… he's had mental problems for as long as I can remember. He hallucinates, you know. He think that you, a normal boy with a normal life, are a strange being with green skin and no ears or nose. He talks about you a lot."

"Oh yeah, no problem," Zim replied. "I know he hallucinates. It's obvious. I play along just to make him happy. I think it's working!"

Professor Membrane smiled.

"You two seem like good friends."

"Dib hates me."

"I know."

Suddenly, Zim's mother walked through the door. She had blue hair and wore overalls.

"Zim! I'm extremely upset. Fights?! What were you thinking, young man!"

Dib walked through the door upon hearing the commotion.

"Dad! That's not Zim's mom! That's one of his horrible robot creations! You tired to fool me Zim. You tired, but failed!"

Professor Membrane cleared his throat.

"Son, step outside for a second. I need you to put cotton in your nose."

When Dib left the room, Professor Membrane stared sympathetically at Zim's mom, who looked infuriated by Dib's behavior.

Professor Membrane scratched his head.

"My son, he hallucinates, you see…"


End file.
